Baljeet Gets an F
by Boolia
Summary: Due to Dr. D's F-inator, everybody at Danville Middle is getting Fs on all their tests and assignments. if Baljeet doesn't get his grades up in time, he can't go on his family trip to India. Can Perry destroy Dr D's inator before Baljeet's trip to India?
1. Chapter 1

Baljeet Gets an F

Chapter 1

"I got an 'A'." Phineas said to Baljeet as soon as he got his spelling test back. They were heading for their next classes. "What did you get Baljeet?" Baljeet looked at him and smiled.

"Guess." He responded.

"_Hmmm_, an _A_?" Baljeet pretended to be shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Because you always get A's." Buford said.

"Not always." Baljeet reminded him. "Sometimes I get A-pluses or even higher!" Buford rolled his eyes.

_"Stupendous_!" Phineas stated. "Or S-t-u-p-e-n-d-o-u-s!"

_"Thanks_! I can't wait to get our report cards!"

_"Why_?" Buford wanted to know. "You know you'll get all A's, A-plus, A plus-plus and so on."

"Because if I do well, and I hate to brag, but I know I will; then I'll get to go to India with my parents for two weeks!"

"That's great Baljeet!" Phineas told his friend.

"I know it is. I get to see Misthi again, my relatives, the Taj Mahal and so much more! I may miss school for it but I can easily catch up."

"That's so cool that you probably will go to India," Isabella spoke. "While all of us are stuck here in this cold January weather." She looked at the snow on the windows, then back at Baljeet. "So, when will you go?"

"The Friday before Martin Luther King Jr Day."

"I'm so jealous. You are so lucky."

"Yes, yes I am. It may be hot over there, well it is all the time, but I'd prefer it much more than over here when it snows."

"Yeah." Phineas agreed.

"But you _do_ need lots of water." Baljeet said. "And plenty of sun screen. It's on the Equator so it is like July over there, only _all_ the time!"

_"What_?" Buford questioned. "It never snows over there? _Ha Ha!_ I feel sorry for you. You can't do snowball fights, sled, ski and other fun stuff that you do in the snow."

"You get used to it and there's snow on the mountains. Besides, there's other fun things to do in India like playing cricket, going to wildlife parks where tigers run free, go on temple trails that will take you on spiritual journeys, sandy beaches, mountains and so much more!"

"You let tigers run free? Well, you better watch it or you'll be eaten alive!"

"That's only in the parks, but yes, yes you do."

"So, are you ready for our social studies test this afternoon?" Phineas asked, changing the subject.

"You know it."

"I didn't study." Buford confessed apathetically.

"There's a shocker." The bell rang and the kids continued to their next classes.

Perry entered his lair from pushing a hidden button on the wall by the fireplace.

Once he was there, he put on his fedora and sat down at his chair. He turned on the monitor. Major Monogram appeared on screen.

"Greetings Agent P," Monogram spoke to the platypus agent. "Now your assignment is…" A phone rang from off screen.

_ "Great googly moogly!_ Who can that be? Sorry Agent P, this will only take a minute." He disappeared from the screen, leaving a blank stretch of purple wall. "_Hello? Carl!_? I'm with Agent P; this better be important!" He listened a moment. "_What?_ Yes it's here. Can't you ask someone to lend you money and pay them back? Fine, but next time you're going to have to remember it." He listened some more, and then got mad. "_Quit your whining Carl_! I can't parent you all the time, you have to be responsible for your actions." He listened some more. Perry crossed his arms across his chest; sighing and looking at his watch. He was getting impatient. "_Good gosh_ Carl, you're in _college_! I shouldn't have to do this. But I'll do it just this once. Yes, yes, I'm sure you are grateful. I'll leave as soon as I give Agent P his mission. Bye!" He hung up and came on screen again. A wallet was in his hand.

"Sorry Agent P." He apologized. "That was Carl." He held up the wallet. "He forgot his wallet and he needs it for the bus and he doesn't want to 'sound desperate' by having to ask for money. I have to go, but before I do, let me give you your mission. Now, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has made an 'inator' that does something." Perry gave him a look. Monogram noticed this and shrugged, "That's all I got. Look Agent P, I don't have all the details. He's making an inator that may, no, _will_, without a doubt do something evil. Put a stop to it. Now I got to give this to Carl. It's funny that a platypus can be smarter then a human. But you're no ordinary platypus and that how things are, I guess. Monogram, over and out!" The platypus saluted as the screen shut off. He got into his hover car, fastened his seatbelt, and flew off.

"Okay, studious hours." Baljeet said as soon as he had his social studies test in front of him. "Let's see if all of our effort pays off!"

"Nice work using our word of the week." Phineas told him. "Mrs. Smarts will like you for that. You'll earn extra credit points for _sure!"_

"_Big deal_!" Buford said. "Jeet uses the word of the day in his sentences all the time! He has a bajillion extra credit points by now."

"Bajillion is not a real number." Baljeet pointed out. Buford gave him a look, making a fist.

"Don't make me pummel you a bajillion times. Well, I will ether way." Baljeet laughed nervously.

"Yes, whatever you say."

_"Okay_," Mr. Simon said as soon as he was back at his desk. "You may begin." Kids picked up their pencils, looked at their tests and began filling in their scantrons.

Perry walked trough the door to Dr. D's room. As soon as he closed the door, Dr. D came and stamped a big red F on his forehead with a stamp.

_"F!"_ He said. He then went to a nearby lever and pulled down. The platform where Perry stood opened up and the platypus fell into a pit shaped like a giant letter F. He was about to grab his grappling hook when the doctor ordered Norm to snatch it from him with the aid of his extendable hand.

"I'll take that!" The robot said in his cheerful voice.

"Thank you, Norm." The doctor said when the robot handed it to him. He put it in his pocket.

"You are quite welcome, sir!"

"Now go and make me a sub!"

"What kind of sub do you want?"

"Oh I don't know. Any kind I guess except cheese. I'm still lactose intolerant."

_"Will do_!" The robot marched into the kitchen.

The platypus tried to wall jump out when he slipped and fell back down.

_"Ha!"_ The doctor laughed "I just rubbed the sides with soap so you can't get out using your 'video game-y tricks!" The platypus chattered madly at him.

"And what is my latest invention?" He went over to a machine covered in a cloth and wipped it off, revealing a laser-like machine. "Behold, my F-inator!" Perry looked at it. "And how does it work you may ask?"

"Back in Gimmelshtump, when my brother and I were kids going to school, I seem to get fives and sixes, or D's and F's all the time while Roger would get straight ones or A's. Every time Roger would get a one, our mother would pat him kindly on the head and hang it on the ice bucket. As for me, I would get yelled at by my papa, get grounded and sent off to bed without any food. That's why I invented _this!_ —_My F-inator_! With this, every student in the entire Tri-State Area will get Fs even if they got every answer to an assignment right! And the students who normally get Fs, will still get Fs and they will suffer what I had to go through when I was in school! Their parents might be so mad at them that they might not take them to a cool vacation with them to India for example, but that's life!" He cackled to himself.

Perry whistled for his hover car. The hover car flew down to his side. The platypus hopped into it and flew out of the pit. Dr. D snapped back into reality. He looked at the monotreme. "Oh, I better hurry and activate it before you…" The animal agent kicked him in the jaw. The doctor sailed back and crashed into the machine. It fired once before it exploded into a million pieces. "…kick me." Perry took his grappling hook from Dr. D's pocket.

The platypus jumped in his hover car again and flew off, hoping that whatever it hit wasn't a school.

"_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"_ Just them Norm came in with the sub sandwich.

"I got you your sandwich sir!" Norm said. Dr. D looked at him.

"Norm, I just got thwarted by my nemesis; I'm not in the mood." He looked at it. There was chicken in it. He grabbed it. "_Oooh_, is that chicken? Give me it!" He took it and took a bite.

"But, I thought you said you're not in the mo…"

"Shut it Norm!"

"Yes sir!"

The kids all looked at their tests when they got them back.

"And my grade is…" Phineas' smile faded instantly. "I don't believe it."

"What did you get Phineas?" Isabella wanted to know.

"This must be a mistake. I got an F."

"Yeah, it must be a mistake. I got an F too." Phineas looked at his stepbrother.

"What did you get Ferb? An A because you are awesome at knowledge?" Ferb sadly shook his head sadly and showed them his test. A big red F was on it.

"Oh, you got an F too? That's too bad." Buford laughed.

"Does the F stand for the first letter of your name?" Buford teased.

"_Buford_!" Isabella scolded. "This is no time to make jokes!"

"Sorry, but his name does begins with F, right? Anyways, I got an F too. It's nothing new. I didn't sign my name like always."

"Let's go see if Mr. S made a mistake." Phineas told his friends. They went to their teacher. Mr. S was talking to their fellow classmate, Max. Max looked sad. When Mr. S was done, Max slowly walked to his desk.

_"Mr. Simon_?" Phineas asked. Mr. S looked at them.

"Ah Phineas and friends!" Mr. S stated. "How may I assist you?" Phineas showed him his paper.

"Well, you gave all of us Fs. We were wondering if that was a mistake." Mr. S's smile disappeared. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Phineas. Machines don't make mistakes, and the scantrons went through without a single problem."

"So, it's not a mistake?"

"Precisely." Mr. S then clapped his hands to gain the kids' attentions. The kids looked at him.

"Attention," He stated. "I know you are all disappointed about your grades and I'm sorry. But you got what you got. The computer does not make mistakes when it comes to grading. You can all make this up after school on Friday." All the kids groaned.

"Sounds like all the kids in the class did poorly." Phineas observed. Buford nudged Baljeet.

"Hey Jeet, what you get? He asked. "I don't think we got you yet."

"I got an A or an A plus." He answered. Buford leaned into him.

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive_! That's what I always get!"

"Are you sure that you're…"

_"YES_!" Baljeet snapped.

"Are you sure that you're sure that you're…"

"_YES_! _Look_, I'll show you." He flipped over his test.

_"Voila_!" He said, his eyes closed. "Tell me that's not an A or an A plus or higher." His friends looked at it and gasped. He had received an F too.

"I may be bad in school," Buford started. "But I'm pretty sure that's a F."

"Well, you're just teasing me because that is defintnantly an…" He opened his eyes to look at it. Horror swept through him.

"Baljeet, are you going to be alright?" Phineas asked.

_"I-I-I_." Baljeet stuttered. Buford elbowed him. "I got an F."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it." Baljeet said. "I never got an F before."

"Except in art in the fourth grade." Buford reminded him. "_Remember?_ We were making clay pots for our mothers for Mother's Day?"

"Do not remind me." Baljeet told him. "I should've gotten an A if my pot didn't mysteriously explode in the kiln. I wonder how that happened." Baljeet then realized something. _"Hey_, it wouldn't have been _you_, would it Buford?" Buford nodded.

"Yep, that was me."

"You really tormented me in my first American school."

"Yes I did. That's bullies are for. But hey, _someone_ had to teach you what it's like to have a bully."

"Yes and after that one horrific moment, I vowed to never get an F ever again."

"Until now that is."

"Well, that was a mistake. Mr. Simon may say it wasn't, but I know it was. I prepared for this test for a _month_, even before this unit started, by staying late and going to school early to study in the school's library."

"Maybe this is a sign, Jeet!" Baljeet folded his hands across his chest.

"Oh yeah? And what is the sign saying may I ask?"

"It's saying that you can't study anymore! Just go with the flow and watch TV or play violent video games instead like I do!"

"No thank you! That may suit you fine; but not me! I will never follow in your footsteps!"

"Fine. Suit yourself!"

"Hey, the day is still young." Phineas spoke. "Let's not let these grades

ruin the rest of the day."

"_Yeah!"_ His friends agreed.

"Okay." Baljeet said. "But this will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Candace, are you okay?" Phineas asked his sister at the kitchen table where they were doing their homework. Candace looked pale. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I got an F on my French homework. I was sure cou de crayon meant 'crayon neck.'"

"Actually, it's '_pencil_ neck'." Ferb corrected.

"Don't remind me."

"You got an F too?" Phineas questioned out loud, petting Perry.

"Not just me." Candace admitted. "Jeremy and everyone else in my class got an F."

_"Hmmm_, this is weird. It's as if someone zapped everybody with a F-inator ray." Perry's eyes widened. Could it be?

"Well, tomorrow is a new day. I'm sure by tomorrow, everything will be better. It's just one grade after all." His sister and brother agreed and started on their homework.

Perry agreed as he went over to his pet bowls. It's just one grade. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

"It happened again!" Baljeet cried as he closed his locker at the end of the school day. His friends were beside him.

"Yeah." Phineas said. "Me too."

"Us too." The rest of the gang admitted.

"I don't get it." Baljeet said. "I swear I got the answers right. I know that the mode is the value that appears most often in a probability distribution or a data set."

"And I know that Alicia's mom died in Alicia Upside Down." Isabella said. "I was crying when she saw the tapes with her still with the family."

"And I thought that Hola means hello in Spanish. And Ferb knows he said that only platypuses and the four species of echidnas are the mammals that lay eggs. He said he got it wrong on the first day of summer, but he knows he had it right this time."

As soon as they got home, Perry ran to the boys. Phineas knelt down to pet him. "Hey boy!" He said. He then frowned. Perry looked concerned; why did his owner look so sad?

The boys slowly went to take their seats across from their sister who was busy looking at her chemistry textbook and recording her answers on her paper.

_"Hey sis_!" Phineas greeted her. Candace didn't reply; she just stayed focused on her homework. Phineas was going to try again when his sister spoke up.

"Please Phineas, I got all Fs again. I'm not in the mood."

"That's too bad." Phineas said. "Well, tomorrow is…"

_"Yeah, yeah_!" Candace interrupted. "A new day; _whatever_!" The brothers exchanged worried glances, and went to work on their homework.

The next day, all of Danville Middle and all of Danville High got Fs again. The teachers had confronted the students every time that scantrons don't lie and they got what they got. Phineas and Ferb found their sister sobbing on the couch. Perry was on the couch by her. The platypus was worried about her. She must be so sad since she didn't bother to yell at him to get off. Monogram decided to grade all of the agents on their performances, so he had gotten Fs too.

_ "Candace_?" Phineas asked, worry in his voice. "Are you all right?"

"I got all F's again." She sobbed. "And mom grounded me until I improve my grades. I can't see Jeremy except between the fifth passing period when I only see him for like half a minute in the crowd."

"That's a bummer." Phineas said. They then went into the kitchen to do their homework.

_"Ferb_?" Phineas asked his stepbrother. "Are you worried about our report cards tomorrow?" Ferb shrugged.

"Yeah, me too."

At the end of the next day at school, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Buford saw Baljeet crying at his locker.

"Didn't like your report card?" Phineas asked.

"_Worse_!" He answered through his tears, showing them his report card. Sure enough, he had gotten an F in every subject. "If mom and dad sees this, they'll forbid me of going to India with them." Baljeet cried and cried, as Phineas, Ferb and Isabella felt sorry for him. "I dreamt of going with them since school began in September. What am I going to do?" He cried and cried.

"Don't show it to them!" Buford said. They looked at him.

_"What_?" Baljeet questioned.

"Don't show it to them." He repeated. "It's very simple, Jeet. If you don't want your parents to see your grades, hide it from them."

"I can't do that."

"_Sure you can_!"

"You don't know my parents; they would _want _to see my grades!"

"Yes I do. I met them before."

"No, I mean you don't _know _know my parents! You don't know what they're really like. They expect me to get good grades _all_ the time, after that one in elementary. If I show them my report card, they'll be furious. I'll bring great shame to my family."

"So don't show the report card to them. Say that a bear ate your homework, a spaceship abducted it or that you threw it in the trash because you thought it was something you don't need anymore and the garbage truck already picked it up with the other trash. Any excuse that will make them not see your grades.

"But that would be lying."

_"Seriously_ Jeet, I bullied you for three years now. Surely, you know me by now!"

"But I can't…"

"_Lie_! You'll thank me soon enough."

"So Baljeet," His dad told him that night. Baljeet was about to go to bed. "How about your report card?" Baljeet looked at his father. He secretly hoped that his dad would've forgotten. He slowly came down the stairs and laughed nervously.

"Well," He started. His parents' eyes were on their son. Baljeet was all sweaty. "Funny story about that. You see, a bear took it and ate it, I mean, a spaceship abducted it, no that's not right, I threw it in the trash because I thought I didn't need it anymore. No, a tornado came and snatched it…"

_"Baljeet_!" His dad told him, not looking happy. Baljeet was torn; he wanted to go to India, yet he didn't want to lie to his parents. He never lied to them before.

_"Baljeet_," His dad repeated. Baljeet sighed, giving up.

"_Fine!_" He said, He went to his backpack and got it out. He gave it to his father.

His father read it and his mom looked at it as well. They then looked at him. His mom seemed surprised while his dad looked mad.

_"Baljeet_," He started. "You are not going to India with your mother and I."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"But father_," Baljeet protested.

_"No buts_!" His dad told him. "You will stay here and go to school while your mother and I are away, you understand?"

"I understand, but dad, I have been _dreaming_ of going since school started. I have been dreaming of Misthi, my relatives, the Taj Mahal and so much more!"

"Baljeet, you've seen the Taj Mahal plenty of times!"

"I know, but it's still a wonder to see."

"Son, I know how much you want to go, but school comes first. Now you go to your room and study young man, you understand?"

_"But_…" His dad narrowed his bushy eyebrows at him.

"I said, do you understand? You are not going to India with poor grades; do I make myself clear?" Baljeet dropped his head in shame.

_"Yes_." He slowly went to go get his backpack and went to the stairs. Baljeet's mom looked at her husband.

_"Baahir,"_ His mom started. "Maybe we should reconsider and take him along or maybe since he's not going, we shouldn't go. It just doesn't seem fair."

_"Chahna,"_ He reassured her. "We can't; our son needs to learn the consequences of his actions, besides we already paid for our plane tickets and the relatives know we're coming. We're going and that's final." Chahna sighed.

"Fine," She agreed. "But I still pity the boy. I think you push him too hard."

"That boy needs discipline in his life. Discipline is good. It's what turns a boy into a man. I'll go online and delete Baljeet's ticket. You go and take out his passport. We'll arrange for a sitter first thing tomorrow."

"Okay." So off they went to do their duties.

Baljeet, who was eavesdropping on the stairwell, got up. He wiped a tear from his eye and ran to his room. He slammed his door, leapt onto his bed and cried.

"It's a bummer that you're not going to India," Phineas said to him to next morning. Baljeet was walking at the Googleplex Mall.

"_Yeah_." Baljeet sighed. "But I deserve it. I bought great shame to my family when I started getting those Fs."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up." Buford told him. "Because that's _my _job! And I think it's great that you aren't going to India, that means I get to beat you up more!"

"How is _that_ great?"

"It's great for me. I didn't say it was great for you."

"What are you going to do?" Isabella asked.

"I'm going to study hard all weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if you study hard, you are sure to win! That's my motto."

"Well okay, but it seems that we're all going to get Fs anyway, whether you study or not."

Just then, Baljeet saw his parents walking by.

"_Oh no_!" Baljeet cried. "Mom and Dad! They grounded me; I'm not supposed to be out!" He hid behind a pillar. "Tell them I'm not here!"

"And lie to them?" Isabella asked.

"_Aw right_!" Buford cheered. "Now you're speaking my _language_, Jeet!"

"_No, no_." Baljeet said. "Don't _lie!_ Tell them that I'm somewhere but I don't want them to know or they'll be mad."

"How'll that help?"

"I'll admit that sounds silly, but at least it wouldn't be lying."

"_Baljeet_," Phineas said in a worried tone. "This isn't you at all. The Baljeet that I know wouldn't do this. He'll be home, studying and not sneaking off with friends while being grounded." Baljeet sighed.

"It's _complicated_, okay? Just play along, look, here they come!" Phineas looked once at Baljeet, then to Baljeet's parents. He walked over to them as Baljeet hid behind the pillar.

"Walking too, huh?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, yes." Baljeet's mom agreed. "It doesn't matter what the weather is, you should try to go on walks everyday."

"Walking is good for you!" Baadir pointed out. "It clears your mind, it tones up the body and it replenishes the soul. It's one of the greatest exercises in existence."

"_I'll_ say!" Phineas agreed. "Especially with friends and pets on nice summer days. Perry just _loves_ walks."

"Pinky loves walks too." Isabella added

"By any chance," Baadir spoke. Phineas looked at him. "Have any of you kids seen Baljeet? He's grounded and is supposed to be home, studying."

"_Nope_!" Phineas and friends lied. Phineas scratched at his ear.

"He's not hiding behind the pillar behind us if that's what you're thinking." Buford said.

"_Well_," Baadir continued. "if you happen to see him, can you tell him he's in trouble and to come home immediately?"

"Sure, no prob!" Phineas told him, scratching his ear again. "We'll tell him."

"Thanks!" They walked off. Baljeet couldn't take it anymore.

"_Noooooo_!" He shouted, running from the pillar to his parents. His parents stopped. Buford looked at Phineas.

"_Diner bell_," He told him. "you're a terrible liar."

"When are you going to learn our real names?" Isabella wanted to know.

"When I'm good and ready, Girlly-girl."

"_Mom, Dad_," Baljeet told his parents. They didn't look happy, espcially Baadir. "I know what I did is wrong and I'm greatly sorry. I just wanted some fresh air with my friend's and to tell them I'm grounded and I can only see them at school and on the school bus."

"_Baljeet_," His dad spoke. "You go on straight home. You have brought great shame to your mother and I." Baljeet dropped his head in shame.

"Very well." He started walking slowly home.

"_Poor Baljeet_," Phineas observed as he saw his friend walking slowly away. "I bet he tried so hard."

"I know." Isabella said. "I wish there was something we could do." The gang walked some more.

When Phineas and Ferb got home, Linda grounded them. Phineas and Ferb couldn't believe this but their mom said that they were grounded until they improve their grades. They couldn't play with their friends, however Linda did say they could call them once to tell them that they were grounded.

The boys slowly strolled to their rooms. Perry followed.

Every one of their friends was grounded until they got their grades up.

"I can't believe we, along with our friends are all grounded." Phineas told his brother when he got off the phone, sprawled on his bed. He got a soccer ball and tossed it back and fourth on the wall. "I mean I'm okay with getting one bad grade, but all of the kids getting Fs everyday, something's up." Ferb agreed with a nod, playing with his paddleball.

"Well, we better go and study." Phineas said, getting up. "Even though going over the material just gets us Fs anyways." Ferb agreed, got up and put his paddle away. They then went to study downstairs, leaving Perry alone.

The platypus got up. He couldn't take this anymore. His owners shouldn't be grounded when the cause of them getting Fs was from Dr. D's F-inator. They should be outside with their friends doing what they do best, be creative and thinking of plans for their projects.

He went to his HQ to get his hover pack.

He looked and looked in his HQ everywhere but couldn't find any of his transportation devises. He was getting more and more confused. Where were they? His watch then beeped. He turned it on.

"Agent P," Monogram addressed him on screen. "Due to your poor performance as an agent, I decided to revoke your equipment and your means of transportation for a while." The platypus looked at him, angrily. _Come on Monogram. You know me. I'm your best agent; I always do a good job. Pinky says he doesn't get graded because Wanda thinks it's stupid and I agree. Now get me back my stuff so I can stop this. _

"Sorry Agent P," Monogram told the agent. "But do bad and you have to suffer the consequences." Carl then appeared on screen. He showed the agent that he, too, has gotten a F. Perry looked confused. Didn't the F-inator only fire at one building? So Phineas and Ferb's school should've been the only one affected by this, not all of Danville…unless Doofenshmirtz had made a backup.

"Don't feel bad, Agent P." Carl spoke to the platypus. "You are not alone in this" He then looked at it. "I don't get it. I'm sure I knew this stuff, yet I'm getting Fs, very strange."

"Carl," Monogram spoke. "Don't you have a test tonight?"

"Oh, yes. Yes I do."

"Then, I suggest you start studying!" Carl saluted.

"_Yes, sir!"_ He went off screen. "I hope I don't get another F." Monogram looked back at Perry.

"I'm glad that I'm not in school anymore. It's too much drama. _Anyways _Agent P, don't screw this mission up or you'll be fired; understand? Perry looked worried. _Fired_? Monogram _can't _do this to him! He didn't want to live his life as an ordinary platypus! Monogram noticed Perry's concerned face.

"You look worried Agent P. You already know that you'll screw up?" Perry then looked determined and shook his head. "Good, now go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated and stop Doofenshmirtz. Remember, all your transportation means are gone with all of your spy equipment. You'll have to do this old school. If you do well, we'll give you your stuff back, if not, you can kiss this job goodbye. Understand? Perry nodded.

"_Good_, now don't disappoint me." The screen shut off and Perry left.

Before he went to DEI, he passed Baljeet's house. Poor Baljeet. He has been wanting so bad to go to India and thanks to Doofenshmirtz, now he can't. He'll have to stay here while his parents are away, having a good time.

He shook it off. _Don't worry Baljeet; I'll make sure you go on that trip. You need a break, you deserve it! _And with that, he continued on his way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Baljeet_!" His mom called from downstairs on Friday after school. A young woman in her late twenties just entered the house. She had a black ponytail, jeans and had on a white shirt. "Nicole is here!" Nicole Stutterman was a babysitter that his parents hired for him.

Baljeet, who was reading a math textbook, closed it. He shut off his lamp and went downstairs. Nicole was talking to his parents. They looked at him.

"You must be Baljeet." Nicole greeted. Baljeet nodded.

"Indeed I am." He replied. He then looked puzzled. "Don't you have school?" Nicole nodded.

"Only Wednesday nights and Saturday and Sunday mornings. I also worked at House Depo the rest of the time from nine in the morning until six at night, except Fridays when I only work until three, but had to quit today due to my poor grades."

"Oh, that's too bad,"

"I know, isn't it?" She then changed the subject. "Your parents say you're pretty independent though." Baljeet nodded again.

"That is correct."

_"Sorry_," Baadir spoke, grabbing his suitcases. His wife did the same. "But if we don't leave now, we might not make it to the plane on time."

"Oh right!" Nicole said. "Of course, of course!" Baljeet's parents waved and said their goodbyes. They kissed their son.

"Study hard, Baljeet!" His dad called.

_"I will dad_!" Baljeet promised.

"You can count on me!" Nicole shouted after them. "I'll make sure he studies hard!" They left though the door. Nicole then looked at Baljeet.

_"Wow_, India and you have to stay behind." She spoke. _"Bummer_! I never went there. You must be pretty sad."

"You have no idea."

"Well, I have a test to study for. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay, but I'm pretty smart so I won't disturb you."

"If you're pretty smart, why are you getting Fs?" Baljeet shrugged.

"No idea."

"Well, call me if you need help."

"Okay, but I doubt I will!" They then both went their separate ways. Nicole to the kitchen and Baljeet back in his room.

Perry opened the door to his nemesis' apartment, startling Dr. D. Dr. D was on the couch, about to watch TV. A bowl of popcorn was beside him. He had a TV remote in one hand and a green remote in the other.

"_Perry the Platypus!"_ He said. "You _startled_ me. You know you got to stop doing that." Perry madly pointed at the remote in Dr. D's hand. Dr. D looked at it. "Oh this? This is just the TV remote. _Why_? You want to watch something? I was going to watch a movie on the Spanish channel and make up the words. Want to help? If there's somehow a platypus in the movie, you'll be perfect for the part! I doubt it, but you can never really know, maybe you'll get lucky." Perry shook his head and pointed to the other remote. Dr. D looked at it, picked it up and put it under a cushion. "_What_? I'm not hiding anything!" Perry put his hands on his hips and scowled. He went to the couch.

"No, _really_ Perry the Platypus! I'm hiding nothing!" Perry picked up the green remote from under the cushion. "Oh, that." The platypus put the cushion aside and narrowed his eyes at the doctor. His hands were folded across his chest. The doctor gave him a fake grin and laughed nervously.

"Well it looks like you found the Backup to my F-inator; my F-inator backup…inator." Perry looked at him. Dr. D dropped the smile. "I know, lame title." He then looked serious. "But, I'm getting clever now! You thought you destroyed my F-Inator, but you were _wrong_; you didn't realize I had more in store! If I were still in school, I would get a one!" He laughed insanely. He stopped and picked up a third remote. "You get an F!" He pressed the button on the remote.

Suddenly, a school desk on wheels wheeled up and forced the platypus on the chair. The animal agent struggled, but it was too tight. Dr. D laughed again. He picked up his F stamp and stamped the platypus' forehead.

_"Ha!_ I'll free you when this movie is done, _if_ I feel like it!" He rubbed Perry's head. Perry wasn't amused. The doctor then went back to the couch and sat in his spot. He turned on the TV with the TV remote and started watching, grabbing his popcorn bowl. As the doc watched TV, the semi-aquatic animal continued to struggle and then gave up. He decided to fall asleep.

At the first commercial break, the doctor got up.

_"Shoot_!" He said. "I forgot my Coolacola. I'll be right back, Perry the Platypus." He disappeared into the kitchen, not noticing that his nemesis was asleep, snoring.

_"Ugh_!" He said in the kitchen. "Norm bought the wrong brand of dish soap again!"

He came back with the coke and the dish soap, opened it up and took a sip of soda pop.

_"Ahhh, refreshing_!" He looked at the dish soap.

"Well, back to the store I guess…for Norm!" He threw the soap bottle toward the wastebasket. He went back to sit on the couch; unaware that the soap missed and exploded, spilling all over. Most of it splattered on Perry, making him slip out of the desk and onto the floor.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Dr. D said to himself. "Do you want to watch this, Perry the Platypus?" He looked at his snoozing nemesis.

_"Perry the Platypus_?" He said, shocked. Perry awoke with a start. He looked around, noticing that he was free. "You escaped…. while you were _asleep_? _Wow_, you are _good!"_ He noticed that the soap exploded. "Aw, the soap exploded. Never mind, I'll tell Norm to mop it up." Perry got up on his feet, ready for a fight. The doctor quickly stood up and gestured him to stop with his hands. Perry grabbed a chair that he was going to throw at his enemy.

"Can't we fight after the movie's done? It's getting to the good part…well I don't really know since I haven't seen this before, but can't we not fight till it's done?" The platypus threw it at him. It hit him in the chest, pinning him down. He dropped the bowl. Popcorn flew everywhere. The Backup to the F-Inator fell on the floor.

_ "Wow_!" The fallen doctor observed. "You know for someone so small, you are _strong_ if you can lift and throw a chair!" He struggled to get it off. Perry picked up the fallen remote and pressed the self-destruct button. He threw it aside, awaiting for the boom. Nothing happened. Perry was puzzled. The doctor laughed as he lifted up the chair off of him. He grabbed the remote.

_"I tricked you!_ That's not the self-destruct button!" He turned it upside down, flipped open a panel and pressed the big, red button labeled "The _real_ self-destruct button." It blew up in his face. He coughed.

_"That's_ the self-destruct button!" He wheezed and coughed again. Perry exited out of the door, leaving a charred Doofenshmirtz alone while the TV played in Spanish.

_"MALDITO SEAS, PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO_!" He cursed.

"Oh that's just great Mrs. Shelby," Nicole said on the phone the next morning. Baljeet came down for breakfast. He went to the cupboard and made pancakes and put them in the toaster. Once he was done he poured himself a glass of orange juice, he put some syrup on the pancakes, sat at the table, cut them with his knife that he got along with the fork and began to eat and drink. "I'm sure Baljeet will be thrilled to hear that. Thanks for calling!" She hung up the phone. She turned to Baljeet.

"_Baljeet_," She began. "That was your principal on the phone."

"Let me guess." Baljeet said. "She wants us to go to school on Monday even through it's a holiday, right?" Nicole shook her head.

"_Nope!_"

"Then, school tomorrow?" Nicole shook her head again.

"_Nope!_"

"Then, what?"

"Your test scores were wrong. You got all As." Baljeet was puzzled.

"_Really_? What made them change their minds?" Nicole shrugged.

"They were looking at all the test scores on the computer and the Fs just mysteriously turned back into all As, B's and so on." Baljeet beamed. "My professor called and said I got all As and Bs too. I'm also going to see if I can get my job back."

"That's _great_!" Then Baljeet's smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents are already in India or still going there. It won't be right to come back just to get me."

"Well, let me call them and we can work things out."

"Okay!" Baljeet headed towards the stairs since he was done with his pancakes, but not before cleaning his dish and glass in the sink, putting that and the glass in the dishwasher and put his fork and knife away.

"Where are you going?"

"To study some more!"

"But you don't need to. I just told you, you got all As."

"I'm not going to study because I want to. That's how I celebrate."

"If that's what you want, go for it." Baljeet went upstairs. "That boy has a strange way of celebrating." She picked up the phone again and dialed Baljeet's mom's cell.

"_Baljeet_!" Nicole called five minutes later. Baljeet came back down. "I called your dad on your mom's cell, he says you're not grounded anymore and that I can take you to the airport to catch the next flight to India. Your Uncle Maulik will pick you up. You should pack your bags; we're be leaving in an hour." Baljeet beamed again.

"_Whoo-hoo!"_ He cheered. "I'm going to call Phineas so he can pass on the news!" He raced back upstairs. Nicole went to answer her cell that just started singing her ringtone.

"That's _great_, Baljeet!" Phineas congratulated when he got the news. "Guess what? Apparently, Mrs. Shelby called all of our parents! So we all got decent grades, except Buford, but that's not a surprise." Baljeet laughed on the other end.

"You got that right!" He said.

"We're all not grounded anymore so Mom's taking us to Ice Cream Palace for our reward, and Candace is seeing a movie with Jeremy. I wish you can come to get ice cream with us."

"I wish I could come too. But, India is my reward. Maybe Uncle Maulik will take me to get ice cream before I see my parents."

"Maybe. But man, two weeks of going to school without you; we're all going to miss you, especially Buford." Baljeet laughed again.

"Yeah! Buford is going to miss beating me up; I can't wait to see what he does when I get back. Tell me everything when I get back, alright?"

"_Will do_! Have a good time in India!"

"_Chalte hai_!"

"_What_?"

"That's goodbye in Hindu."

"Oh, well then, _chalte hai_!" And with that, Phineas hung up. He began dialing Isabella's number.

Perry, who was lying on Phineas' bed, smiled. He, too, has found out that he had gotten A's instead of F's. Carl too. Monogram has stopped grading the agents. Monogram has graded Dr. D though. He said Dr. D got an F (or a six as Dr. D called it). Dr. D was pretty bummed about this.

Baljeet arrived at the New Delhi International Airport where his uncle was waiting for him. Baljeet was surprised to see Mishti there too. His uncle drove them to get ice cream and then drove them to where they were staying.

Everything was back to normal.


End file.
